Electronic products and in particular, portable electronic products, are susceptible to being dropped, for example, from a table or other surface. Dropped products can land on a hard floor or other hard landing surface. To limit or reduce damage due to impact, shock absorber components or devices are used to protect electronic components from damage. The design of the shock absorber components effects shock robustness of the electronic products on different landing surfaces. Mathematical modeling techniques can be used to design shock absorber components to enhance shock robustness. Such modeling techniques however are cumbersome and often times do not predict actual shock robustness of the product. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.